Sengo Muramasa/Destiny's Reach/Quotes
Encounters *''Your luck has run out.'' *''Have you said your goodbyes?'' *''Prepare for your end.'' *''This... is... NOTHING!'' :—when low on HP *''Never let down your guard, even against an injured foe.'' :—when low on HP *''I'm... almost impressed.'' :—when opponent is stronger *''Your arrogance will be your demise.'' :—when opponent is stronger *''The weak should stay off the battlefield.'' :—when opponent is weaker *''I show mercy to none.'' :—when opponent is weaker Character specific encounters *''I don't truly want to fight you. But you're the hero of this story, and I'm cast in the role of the villain. Such is the part I must play...'' *''You cannot shirk your responsibilities, Nathaniel, nor can you escape your past. I'm bringing you back to Soul Society, one way or another.'' :—Nathaniel *''I've never encountered a soul filled with such light...'' *''I can feel your anguish, even from here. Shall I end your misery, or will you fight your sorrow?" :—Xion *''Such power...! That madness in your eyes... Are you... What are you?'' :-Xolduc *''Your experimentation must end today.'' :—Insiminy *''So, I must defeat myself once more.'' :-Sengo *''You have humility that your comrades lack. If you wish to survive, then leave. I will not hunt those who flee, but I will slay those who try to stop me.'' :-Owen Stevens *''The past is a dangerous thing. Be careful in your pursuit of it - you may not enjoy what you find...'' :-Suné *''Ah, yes. The dark knight. Such promise... Regretfully, you present an obstacle I must tear down. I will make your death as painless as I can.'' :-Yami Dark *''You want only the comfort and safety of your home, yet you risk your life to protect people you don't know, in a war against forces you don't fully understand. Your commitment is... commendable.'' :-Allen Trius *''Your impetuousness will get you into trouble, though your intentions seem to be pure. I see in you military mind like my own. I was beginning to fear that your side only had two worthy opponents with willpower like my own. Show me your strength.'' :-"Benevolence" *Bradley Millar *Crono Silverius *''You remind me of your master, young one. Can you, like he, conquer the darkness in your heart? Show me your strength.'' :-Saule *Lord Kami *Ulmia Dark *Ayano Katagiri *''I've seen you fight, trying to use each element at once - jack of all trades, master of none. Your ignorance is eclipsed only by your ambitions.'' :-Alex Wolf *Xela *Xelmes *''You seem familiar, somehow. Let's see who is a greater master of ice.'' :-Kexon *Alpha *Shadow *''You should have put more thought into who you summoned.'' :-Sora *''The conflict is nearing its end.'' :-Riku Battle Victory *''Next time, think before you act.'' *''Not good enough.'' *''Another pointless diversion.'' *''She's waiting for me...'' *''You let your guard down, fool.'' :—when HP is low *''There is no fighter more ferocious than a cornered animal.'' :—when HP is low *''Arrogance is a deadlier weapon than a blade...'' :—when opponent is stronger *''And stay down.'' :—when opponent is stronger *''Are you satisfied?'' :—when opponent is weaker *''Cower like a whipped dog. It suits you.'' :—when opponent is weaker Defeat *''You were stronger than you appeared.'' *''All things come to an end, as I have.'' *''A brief miscalculation.'' *''Your victory is meaningless in the end.'' *''Looks like my pride caught up with me.'' :—when opponent is stronger *''I'm actually impressed.'' :—when opponent is stronger *''How the hell?'' :—when opponent is weaker *''Sleep with one eye open, and never trust the shadows...'' :—when opponent is weaker Category:Destiny's Reach quotes